Fruit and Fantasy
by shelbyshoe
Summary: Look but don't touch. Natsu and Lucy volunteered to help for the Fairy Tail fresh market. Keeping their hands to themselves, and fantasies at bay seem to be harder for them than they thought. nalulovefest 2017 day 1: Lust


The guild smelt like rich wood, and sweet fresh fruit. Silver hair dashed in and out of the bar with baskets of produce. Summer was warm and inviting. At least, Lucy thought so. The warmest part was the dark green eyes that peered at her from across the hall. Every time she took her eyes off them she could still feel them lingering on her skin. They had volunteered to help Fairy Tail sort out their yearly fresh market. As the date loomed ever closer, Lucy had begun to regret volunteering at all. Getting out of bed, and leaving his hard embrace became even more difficult each morning. The guild knew they were together. It was blatantly clear, and they were happy that no one seemed to pry. Her skin felt cold without his hands on her. At every opportunity she found her eyes roaming to the other side of the room where he lifted crates in from the trucks. Each crate they placed on the long guild tables. He would break their eye contact just long enough to lift them. His muscles rippled and shone with sweat. The guys would take breaks leaning against the tables to talk. His chest rising and falling from fatigue did not escape her notice. Lucy's mind couldn't help but wander. The last time she saw such a sight she was in bed. His heavy frame trapped her against her damp sheets. His chest heaved, his mouth open. Her name slipped from his lips, as his hips rolled into hers. The length of him filling her weeping sex. The size of him stretched and filled her leaving her breathless and panting. He lifted her with strong palms on her backside. She grabbed onto the headboard as he lifted her body to him. Her back arched, and breasts pressed against his lips. His teeth lightly sliding against the sensitive skin of her nipples.

"Lucy?" a small voice said, "You okay?" Levy tilted her head up toward her friend. Lucy hadn't realized she had been staring down at the red apple in her hand. She waved Levy off and tossed the apple into the next crate. Her cheeks flamed when she realized she had completely lost count. With a good guess she moved on to the next crate of peaches. It was a monotonous job, and Lucy thought she would take the opportunity to allow herself to fantasize. She wondered what they would do later. She felt the familiar gaze from behind her. She turned to find Natsu coming toward her with another crate. His eyes never left her breasts until he was directly in front of her. He bent down to set the crate beside her. Their faces inches from each other until he stood up and walked back toward the others.

Natsu could barely concentrate.

"There are only a few left," Gray said, "You can leave if you want, Natsu." Instead Natsu picked up another crate and hauled it to the top of the pile for sorting.

"Nah, that's fine I'll stay. Why don't you go?" he said.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Juvia is waiting for you." Natsu had not meant for this to be a surprise, but from the look on Gray's face he knew it had. "Just go home, Gray." It amused him that his friend was still not used to everyone knowing about his relationship. It wasn't like Juvia made sure that every girl in the guild knew, and rather loudly. Instead of arguing Gray nodded, and waved on his way out. There was no way Natsu could leave now. Not with the tension building since Lucy and him had left her bed that morning. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. Her curves accentuated by the tiny shorts she wore, and the tank top that couldn't conceal the drop of sweat that rolled between her breasts as he had walked up to her with a crate. He so desperately wanted to follow the bead with his tongue. To let his fingers roam beneath the thin fabric of her top. Over their time together he had found it easy to remove her bra. He enjoyed the look of her breasts as they sprang free from the material. He dared a glance in her direction as she leaned over to hand Levy a peach. He licked his lips as one cheek of her ass peaked beneath the frayed ends of her shorts. Natsu couldn't help the fantasies that entered his mind. His hands on her back, he steered her chest toward the hard-wooden table. Her breasts splayed beneath her as he spread her legs. He placed his fingers between her folds, and was rewarded with her moan. Her arousal dripped down his hand sending a shiver down his spine. He played nonchalantly with her clit between his fingers. Her rear danced in the air for him, as she squirmed. She called out to him. Her need growing along with his own until he released his length from his pants. He leaned into her placing himself at her entrance. Lucy groaned and wiggled underneath him. Natsu languidly rubbed her clit with the head of his penis. She begged from him pushing her ass back against him.

"Looks like we're almost done!" Mira chimed to the guild snapping Natsu from his daze. He gathered the last of the boxes to bring over to the girls to sort.

"Lucy, go tell Natsu to help us count when he's done there," Levy said, and nudged her friend forward him— a wicked grin on her lips.

"Why don't I just tell him when he comes over here?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy, I'm not stupid," Levy said, "You two haven't been able to take your eyes off each other all morning." Her friend laughed, and wrote down the count for the peaches on a pad of paper. "I figured you two would like a private conversation." Lucy could have argued with her, but her body was practically on fire. She walked toward Natsu just as he began to pick up three crates to take to their table. He set them down, and looked up at her with knitted brows.

"What's up?" he asked. She stood very close to him and looked up with hooded eyes. She leaned into his ear and whispered.

"I come all the way over here after your teasing, and you say, 'what's up'?" Her voice was husky and her hands pressed against his chest. She felt him shudder against her palm. Natsu quickly glanced around the room to see if anyone could see them. The crates were stacked high and kept them out of everyone's view except Levy, who was turned away with the pad of paper in her hands.

"Is there something you want from me?" he asked with a grin. He pressed his lips against her ear as he spoke.

"I'd like you spread naked against this table," she said running her hands along the wood, "with your arms tied above your head."

"I'm listening."

"I want to straddle your cock and rock against it until you scream." Lucy had no idea where it came from, but she was pleased with the reaction she got from her fantasy. He almost growled in his throat. His eyes closed listening to her voice.

"Anything else?"

"But, I wouldn't let you come yet."

"Why not?" he said, almost sounding hurt. She liked the power her words had over his body as she pressed her leg between his. His cock grew hard when she whispered.

"I wouldn't be done with you, Natsu. I'd want to wait until you couldn't anymore. You'd beg me to let you come."

"What if I did?" His voice grew heavy and his eyes burned into hers. He held onto the table beside him to keep from grabbing her there in front of the entire guild.

"I'd plunge you into me so deep, so hot and tight you couldn't take it. I'd come as I rode you. But, I still wouldn't let you come."

"Why not?" His head lifted, and his eyes gazed down at her with some clarity. She reflected his previous grin.

"I'd want you coming as you bucked into my mouth," she said before dashing off to Levy, "Oh, and when you're done there come help us count!" Natsu had to close his eyes and take a deep breath to keep his lust at bay. She drove him crazy. He wanted to be inside her always.

Natsu hauled the last three crates into his arms. He set them down carefully at Lucy and Levy's table. He could have stood across the table. It would have probably made more sense with more room to count. Instead, he stood beside Lucy— a gesture that did not go unnoticed. He pulled a single crate to him and began to count the peaches inside. Lucy made quick glances through her lashes. She could feel his closeness. Every time he tossed a peach into an empty basket his arm would brush hers. Their skin heated and sensitive.

"I'll be right back," Levy said. She gave a cheerful smile to the pair before taking her notepad with her.

"What for?" Lucy called.

"Giving them our current numbers!" Lucy watched her small friend dash behind the bar toward Mira. She noticed that people were beginning to head out— finishing their tasks. Natsu grazed the fingers of his freed hand against the small of her back. He smiled when he felt her jump from the contact. He didn't even need to look down to know that she was looking up at him. He was rewarded with a shiver as he made his way up her spine. He let his hand drop so he could pull another crate toward him to count.

"Never could keep your hands to yourself," she said under her breath.

"Never did mind it did ya?" He grinned at his own reply. This time he peeked in her direction. His blood ran hot with the look on her face. The only thing on his mind was getting her out of that guild and into her bed. "I see I'm not wrong."

"I guess," she said, and shrugged her shoulders.

"Then I guess I'll just have to keep my hands to myself."

"You couldn't even if you tried."

"Is that a challenge?" he asked. Lucy frowned at the excitement in his voice. She knew she was in for a world of teasing later. Natsu never could back down from a challenge. She wondered what it would be like. She pictured them back in her apartment. Lucy was sure by then they would be ready to explode with the tension, but with the idea of challenge she thought he might abstain. Instead he would tease her in other ways. Light brushes that she would mistake for accidental contact. He would talk softly in her ear, and tell her how he would take her if she hadn't challenged him, because he could "keep his hands to himself." She counted her peaches faster into the basket near her. This time Natsu didn't try anything. It gave her ample time to picture herself tied up naked on her bed. His hands were everywhere, but nowhere at all. He wouldn't touch her outright. She would be able to feel how close his lips were to her skin. His hot breath driving her crazy as he made his way down her body. She practically rubbed her thighs together where she stood in the guild with anticipation. He'd wait for her to say he had won— that he could keep his hands to himself if he wanted to. She knew he could. He wouldn't even need to make a challenge of it, but part of her wanted him to try it. She would writhe beneath him as he undressed above her and placed his heated hands on her bare breasts. He would roll her peaked nipples between his fingers and take one into his mouth. She practically moaned thinking about it.

"That should be the last of it," Natsu said in a huskier voice than he thought. Lucy promptly took the pad of paper and set it next to the crates.

"We're done here!" Lucy called to Levy across the guild. The small mage waved for her to leave.

"Thanks for the help today!" Mira said from the bar. Without hesitation Lucy took Natsu by the wrist and steered him toward the exit. She got no resistance from him as the doors closed behind them.

"You think we should have just let them go earlier?" Levy asked.

"Nah, it's much more fun to watch them blatantly squirm for a while," Mira said. Levy heard her giggle as she walked to the back office with the numbers for the guild's fresh market.

* * *

 **This was for day 1 of nalu lovefest! The prompt was lust. Hope you enjoyed it. I plan to do day 3, 5, and 7 next. Happy reading!**


End file.
